


For old gays syne

by Heartithateyou



Series: Happy Holidays Tony Stark [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fa la la la, Fluff, Getting Together, Holidays, M/M, New Years Eve, Secret Crush, Steve POV, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, festive, tis the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Things have been awkward since their accidental mistletoe kiss, maybe New Years Eve is the time to kiss and make up?





	

“Aren’t you a little tired of partying?” Steve asks Clint as he takes another shot of something blue and lethal looking.

“Its New Years Eve, I would be neglecting my duty as an American if I didn’t!” Clint says with a lopsided smile as he adjust the party hat on his head.

“Indeed Steven, it is from what I understand, a time honored tradition.” Thor says as he finishes another line of shots, his party crown nearly falling off.

“Alright, fair enough, but I’m not carrying you to bed again Clint.” Steve says with a laugh, shaking his head slightly.

“I though Natasha did that.” Clint says with a laugh.

“Natasha was too busy laughing at you trying to stand up straight,” Natasha says as she walks by.

“Yeah, that makes more sense.” Clint says, before looking around the room. “So, are you and Tony going to even look at each other?”

Steve takes another sip of his drink as he tries to stall for time, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Clint.”

“Mmm hmm, sure you don’t, you guys definitely haven’t been avoiding each other since Christmas or anything.” Clint says as he shakes his head. “Listen, you need to go over there and break the ice, Lord knows Tony won’t. He’s great with throwing a party, not so great with talking about his feelings.”

“Clint, he’s practically been running away from me-“ Steve says to ramble, embarrassed that everyone seemed to have noticed the distance between them.

“Then run after him.” Clint says with a serious expression in his eyes.

“Fine, fine.” Steve says as he puts his drink down and takes a deep breath.

“Steven, you have faced greater fears than this. And I’m sure Anthony misses your company as well.” Thor says seriously as he claps him so hard it might leave a bruise.

“Thanks Thor.” Steve says as he claps him back and starts to walk across the room. He starts to make his way over to Tony, his back still too him. He feels his heart start to race and he feels his hands grow clammy.

“Tony, hey.” He stutters out, Tony turning to look at him. His face is just as anxious as his own and he looks like he might bolt at any minute.

“Hey yourself.” Tony says with a weak smile. 

“Haven’t seen you around lately.” Steve says, trying to keep his tone casual.

“Busy, work stuff.” Tony says quickly as he looks away. “In fact, I should probably get back to that.”

Tony tries to quickly dart off, but Steve grabs his arm to stop him.

“Tony wait, please. I don’t know why you’re avoiding me ever since-“ Steve starts to ramble.

“Ever since we kissed?” Tony says, finally looking him in the eye. “Guess i figured you’d feel a little weird about that.”

“It was just a kiss Tony.” Steve says, hoping he can believe the words.

“Just a kiss. Right.” Tony says with a snort. 

“I have kissed people before Tony-“

“Guys?” Tony says with a weak smirk.

“No… But not because I didn’t want to.” Steve whispers.

He sees Tony’s face change, the look of comprehension dawning.

“You mean you’re…” Tony softly.  
 “Yeah. I am. I hope this doesn’t change anything.” Steve whispers back. He can feel his heartbeat in his throat and a blush spread across his cheeks.

“Well actually it does.” Tony says.

Steve can practically hear his heart break a little, he never in a million years would have thought-

“It means I can ask you on a date and you might actually say yes.” Tony says with a small smile.

He laughs, feeling his entire body relax in relief, “A date?

“Yeah, you see I really liked kissing you and its only right to at least buy you dinner before I do it again.” Tony says with a devilish smirk on his face.

“Who knew Tony Stark was a gentleman?” He says with a laugh as the people around them start to count down. 

“I guess there’s a lot of things you’ll find out about me.” Tony says, his face beaming.

“But you don’t have to wait till then to kiss me.” Steve says as he leans in and softly kisses Tony as the people around them start cheering ‘Happy New Year’.

“Happy new year, Tony Stark.” Steve whispers.

“Happy new year, Steve Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
